


A Jacob and Renesmee Story

by KayMonty



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMonty/pseuds/KayMonty
Summary: Imprinting is supposed to be a great thing, right? Find out in my version of Jacob and Renesmee's love story! Thanks for reading!





	1. Imprintation Complication

Imprinting on someone is pretty much the end all be all when it comes to true love for my kind. At least, that's what the legends tell me. Let's go ahead and get the following out of the way (once again), shall we? Yes, I imprinted on a newborn baby. No, I am NOT a pervert. This, I think, we have all established by now. Yes, I love Nessie. Without a shadow of a doubt I will always love her, but am I in love with her? Not yet.

 

Moving on to Bella... 

        The once unhealthy obsession I had with my best friend dissipated, as if my intense romantic feelings for her had never even existed. Bella is simply, and always will be, my best friend. I wouldn't want it any other way, and neither would she. Obviously. 

        There has been no need to relocate, so we're still residing in Forks. After the incident with the Volturi, and our victory against them, things haven't changed dramatically. It's been three years, and Edward and Bella are still madly, freakishly in love. Barf. Alice and Jasper are still quirky and weird, but I've warmed up to the weirdness (as much as I can, anyway). Emmett and Rosalee are still... well, they're still themselves. Carlisle and Esmee have become like adopted parents   
to me. Unexpected, and oddly enough, welcomed. It was nice to have a mother-like figure in my life, even though I would never admit it out loud. 

        Because of the imprintation, the Cullen's actually offered to let me live with them. I debated bringing it up myself, but unsurprisingly, Edward beat me to it - shocker.  His "gift" is no gift - it's my own personal curse. I almost turned down the Cullen's offer, knowing that Edward would constantly be listening in to my inner-most thoughts. However, I  knew that I couldn't bare the thought of being too far away from Renesmee.  I knew it, he knew it. The smug bastard.

        During these last three years, Renesmee has grown immensely. No surprise there since we knew it was inevitable. It's just that she aged so much faster than any of us had anticipated. As of today, she's physically and mentally about the age of an eighteen year old girl...woman. Only a short while ago, I was cradling her in my arms, watching her delicate eyelids flutter into a deep slumber. And now? I'm lucky to get a spare moment alone with her.

        When she seemed to have reached the age of fifteen, Edward and Bella thought it was only appropriate to enroll her into high school. If it had been up to me, I would have kept her under my careful watch, and continued the homeschooling myself. Unfortunately, Nessie loved the idea of going to school and making friends with people who weren't her bloodless relatives. She wanted a "normal" life for once. I guess I understood it, but that doesn't mean I completely agreed with it, or even liked the idea.

        Naturally, Nessie excelled in her classes, made more friends than I could count, and caught the attention of every douchey guy in that god-forsaken school. It used to bother me to the point of phasing into a jealous rage almost every day. I wasn't in love with her, I just wasn't in love with the idea of her loving anyone else.

I wasn't someone anyone wanted to be around during this time, not even Ness. It wasn't pretty.

        I eventually "got over myself", as Bella repeatedly told me to do. I really didn't have a choice. I could either wallow in self pity, or continue to be what Renesmee needed; a protector. I almost continued on with the first option; what can I say, I'm a bit stubborn. Although Nessie would reassure me of our unbreakable bond, a small unrelenting voice would cause me to doubt our future together. I guess that small voice was onto something because about two months ago, Ness came home asking Bella and Edward permission to go on her first date, and it wasn't with me.


	2. Caged in Rage

I'll never forget the night of Renesmee's first date, as much as I try to.

        When she and Jerkwad drove away that night, I thought my insides were going to rupture - literally. I was no longer capable of repelling the rage; I had surrendered to it. My heart had been immersed in jealousy for too long, and I began to drown in it. I imagined the worst case scenarios over and over and over again.

*** 

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts, I barely noticed it was pouring rain when I sprinted out of the Cullen's house.

         "Jacob, don't go! PLEASE talk to me", Bella begged. I knew she meant well, but honestly I couldn't stand to be in the company of the Cullen's for a second longer. After all, they were the ones who let Nessie go on a date. THEY were the one's who were igniting the flames to this hell I was living in. 

        Ignoring Bella, I  ran towards the forest as fast as I could, and phased just as quickly. With one glance back, Bella turned and walked back inside, defeated.

"That's right, Bella", I thought to myself. "You allowed this to happen. You allowed my imprint to date."

        I was radiating anger, and I didn't know how to cope with it. Before Nessie left on her date, I didn't say a single word to her. I was afraid I would push her even further away, which is the last thing I want. See, this imprintation thing is tricky. Nessie doesn't HAVE to fall in love with me - she can love whoever she wants. Me on the other hand? I am chained to her for life, like it or not. And the most confusing part of it all? I don't have any romantic feelings for her, which should contradict every emotion flowing through my veins right now.

        I had been running for two hours straight. It wasn't until I heard Jerkwad's ancient Honda Civic pull into the Cullen's driveway that I came to an abrupt stop. I reluctantly began making may way back to the Cullen's.

        My plan at the time did not include stalking them when they returned, but here I was; the over-bearing, creepy big brother watching and listening to their every move. Jerkwad walked her to the door, gave her an awkward hug, and leaned in. When Renesmee closed her eyes, I clung to the earth below me with every ounce of wolf strength I could muster, which was nowhere near enough strength to shield my heart for the moments following.

"This isn't happening, this isn't going to happen..." I thought to myself. "Renesmee, don't. I love..."

And then it happened. They kissed. Right there in front of me. I felt my heart crack. 

        He pulled back, and she smiled. A beautiful smile meant only for him, and not for me. The way her face lit up and her velvety, brown eyes danced when he looked at her... my heart shattered.

No more jealousy, no more rage. The rain slowed, as did the beatings of my heart.


	3. Hope Floats

Still standing at the edge of the forest, I'm waiting for Nessie to walk inside before I phase back. She seems to be delaying her return. Her eyes are closed, and has the biggest smile stretched across her face. I can only assume she is reliving the moments that just unfolded. I tear my eyes away, as my heart hangs on by a thread.

        I decide I can't torture myself any longer, so I phase back quickly, and throw on my cutoffs. As I'm walking back to the Cullen's, I'm trying to gather myself. I don't want Nessie to sense that I'm upset; I NEED to be as happy for her as I can be. 

I finally reach the front steps when she snaps out of her daydream.

"Oh, hey Jake! I didn't see you there. How was your run?"

        I know that I can't respond without my emotions betraying me, and I am not selfish enough to ruin her night, so I give her a weak smile and a thumbs up. Nessie isn't buying it.

"Jake...what's wrong? There's something bothering you, I can tell."

"I'm fine, Nessie! I'm sorry for being short, I'm just a little on the tired side. I had a good run, nothing special."

"Ok. Well, that's good I guess..."

"Yep."

Aren't you going to ask me how my date went?"

"Well, I don't think I have to, Ness. You're beaming."

She giggles a bit. "Yes, it was a very nice first date. I think I like him."

"That's great. I'm very happy for you, as long as he treats my girl right."

She's grinning.

        Renesmee walks over to where I'm standing on the steps, and presses a gentle hand to my cheek. She's showing me where he took her dinner, bits and pieces of the movie they saw, and holding hands in the dim lights of the movie theater. I almost push her hand away, but think better of it. The only thing I need to focus on right now is how happy she is. Her happiness is my happiness, her feelings will always come before mine.

        She begins showing me the ups and downs of her emotions throughout the night. From nervousness, to excitement, to exhilaration, to confusion...? Nessie was conflicted during the date. As she's revealing her emotions to me, she quickly pulls her hand away from my face, like she didn't mean to show me that part of it. What had she been so conflicted about?

        All of the happiness has now drained from her face, and she's staring at the ground. Her expression seems pained somehow, almost sad. I don't like seeing her this way.

        "Wow, Ness. I must say, you had the perfect first date." She gives me a half-hearted smile. She looks as if she's thinking carefully about her response. Finally, she says, "I would like to think it was... I mean, it was! It was great, but I also feel like there was something missing too."

With her words, I can feel my heart beating again.


	4. Conflict of Interest

"There was something missing...".

        The morning after Nessie's date, her words kept echoing over and over again in my mind, like a sweet melody conveying hope and promise.

        Nessie knew of my imprinting on her when she had been born, and she knew we shared a special bond; a connection that could never be severed, no matter how many Jerkwad's she dated. Yet, she didn't know I loved her, and would continue to do so for the rest of my life - unconditionally. She certainly wasn't aware my love for her would one day develop into a romantic one.

        I simply couldn't look past the girl I had helped raise these last three years. Then again, maybe I just hadn't given myself the chance to. She and I had always been best friends. Now that she was grown up, she needed something more than friendship. When I would be able to give her more, I wasn't sure.

***

        I looked up from my pancakes, and noticed Nessie slowly trudging down the stairs. Without making eye contact with me, she mumbles, "Morning, Jake." I was a little taken aback at her mood this morning. There was no smile in her voice like there usually was. Meanwhile, I'm over here in one of the best moods I think I've ever been in.

        "Good Morning, Ness. Did you dream about saying sweet nothings to your new beau?!" I teased her. I knew it was a gamble. She could easily lash out at me. Instead, a reluctant smile stretched across her face, with a hint of retaliation in her eyes. She walked over to where I was sitting, and slammed her hands down on the kitchen table, making my plate of pancakes jump. I think I jumped a little too. Maybe she is lashing out on me...

        "Oh yes, Jacob. I told him how in love with him I am, and we kissed until the sun rose," she said over-dramatically. She continues, "And when he began to notice the sparkle in my skin, he thought it was so beautiful! I told him I was a human-vampire hybrid, and he didn't even care! Isn't that amazing?!" she exclaimed sarcastically. 

I had no words. This mini monologue was the last thing I expected to hear this morning.

        After she unexpectedly let me know she had mixed feelings about her date last night, I couldn't stop myself from feeling relieved. She felt something was missing, and I had been hoping it was because of me. Little did I know, she had other concerns. Maybe that was the cause of her confusion all along, and I had nothing to do with it.

        I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I quickly felt my mood changing, and not for the better. I tried to respond to her as nonchalantly as I could.

"Is that why you felt so confused last night? You're afraid that he won't accept you for you."

"Actually, yeah... but that was only part of it." She blushed, and stopped looking at me.

        I don't think I've ever seen her blush this much. It made me smile, but I didn't want to give myself away. I kept trying to get an answer out of her.

"Hmm...well, what's the other part? You can tell me. I'm your best friend, Ness."

        She hesitated for a moment, and finally looked back up at me. She was staring into my eyes, as if she was searching for something, or someone. Her eyes were the most gorgeous, velvety shade of brown. The tiny specs of gold made them even more beautiful. Her long, wavy light brown hair complimented her eyes and face so well...  how could I not be falling in love with her? She had grown into the most beautiful woman. To any other man, she'd be irresistible, but to me, she was still just my Nessie girl.

        She placed a delicate hand on my cheek, and when she was about to say something, her cell phone beeped. She removed her hand, and read the message.

"Let me guess... your new beau?"

"Yep. He just asked me out again."

"And?"

"And what, Jacob? At least he's interested in me."

With that, she walked back up to her room and shut the door.


	5. Newcomer

Nessie and Jerkwad (Robert) have been seeing each other for a little over three months now.

        I came to the realization that I can't have it both ways. By that I mean, if I'm not in love with her I can't very well prevent her from falling for someone else. Wouldn't be very fair of me, I don't think. Edward and Bella feel the same. Heck, the rest of the Cullen clan and my pack feel that way too - unwanted opinions everywhere! As much as I despise seeing her with that douche, he makes her happy in a way that I can't manage to right now.

As I'm sitting on the front porch, I hear an all too familiar sound of footsteps walking up behind me.

        "You're doing the right thing, Jacob."

Surprise, surprise. Mr. Mind Reader is using his magical powers on me again.

        "'Mr. Mind Reader', has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Edward laughed.

        "Edward, I'm not really in the mood for you to be digging around inside of my head at the moment."

        "When are you ever?"

He has a point.

        "Exactly. And in regards to Nessie..."

        "I don't NEED, nor would I LIKE your advice on the matter." I snarled.

        "Well, someone's grumpy today..." He smiled.

I looked up and stared at him, envisioning a hole burning right through his non-existent flesh. It wasn't working.

        "And it won't." Edward chuckled. "Jacob, why don't you stop pitying yourself and go hang out with Seth?"

        "Oh, I see. Is my scent really bothering you that much?" I laughed.

        "Well, Jacob your scent ALWAYS bothers me, but I think you should just get out more. That's all I'm saying. Nessie will be here when you return."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

        "I usually am, Jacob." He chuckled.

        "Alright, I'm out of here. Go entertain yourself elsewhere."

        "I plan to." He winked when he said it. I made a face at that because I knew what he meant. Gross.

        I walked down the front steps and began undressing. I folded my clothes, and laid them on a rock closest to the edge of the forest for easy access when I returned. With that completed, I phased and felt my wolf senses take over. 

        "Seth? You there"

        "Hey man! Where've you been lately?"

        "Oh you know, depressed mostly, with the given circumstances..."

        "I'm sorry, Jake. I know you're going through a rough time with Nessie."

        "Not your problem, and not your fault. You in the mood to hunt right now?"

        "Always, man! Let's go!"

        "Meet you at Billy's in five."

        "Oh Jake, just a head's up. We've got a new wolf."

        "Awesome. From around here, or somewhere else?"

        "She's from out of town, her name is Cassidy. Likes to go by Cassi."

        I started running in the direction of Billy's. I actually hunted a few animals, and still manged to beat Seth. "Where is he?" I thought to myself. I was getting impatient, when a gray, silver-haired wolf I'd never seen started emerging from the forest. "It must be the newcomer..." I thought. She made her way towards where I was standing.

"The name's Cassidy, but my friends call me Cassi. And you are?"

"Jacob. My friends call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

        I wasn't sure if Cassi calling me by my full name meant she didn't want to be friends or...

"Not at all! She giggled internally. I promise to call you Jake going forward."

        Great. She heard me.

"And I still can!" More giggling ensued. I was laughing myself by this point.

"Seth and I were going hunting. I'm assuming you've met him. Short, baby-faced guy."

"Oh yes, I've met Seth. Awesome guy, I like him a lot. Unfortunately, I've hunted all day and I was about to go back inside."

"No problem. Just thought I'd extend an invitation."

"I appreciate that. I'd like to get to know you better, you know, when we're not phased." She laughed.

"Of course. When we return, I'll come say hi and formally introduce myself."

"Sounds great, I'm staying with Billy for now. See you later."

       With that, Cassi ran back into the forest. I heard her phase back into her human form, and pull on her clothes. Right as she was walking back out of the forest, Seth finally showed up. He was trying desperately to tell me something, but I was slightly distracted when Cassi started walking towards Billy's house.

She was....not like any other wolf girl I'd seen before.


	6. Distractions

"I don't believe it. You're actually drooling." Seth scoffed.

"Back off, Seth! I am not drooling... I've just never seen a wolf like her in my life." 

        Cassi is very attractive. She has shoulder length, dark black hair, and piercing light blue eyes. I'd never seen eyes so blue. She's very petite, which I was kind of expecting because her wolf wasn't very large, but what does surprise me is her skin tone; she's very pale compared to every other wolf I'd ever seen. Dare I say, almost vampire-esk. 

"I told you, she's not from around here Jake."

"Obviously."

"I think she's from Canada? She comes from an extremely cold climate. I'm sure she'll tell you more when you 'formally introduce' yourself." Seth was cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing man. I'm not interested. Maybe you should be though - you're the one who hasn't imprinted yet."

        I hadn't meant for it to, but I could tell that little jab hurt Seth a bit. He brushed it off and we ran into the forest to begin our hunt.

***

Renesmee

        Robert and I were just getting home after dinner and a movie. There isn't too much to do in Forks, so a dinner and a movie is typically our go-to date night. I enjoy spending time with Robert, but if I'm being honest with myself, I'm getting bored. Jacob and I don't have this problem - we can do so much more together. Robert is only human, it's not his fault. As sweet and charming as he is to me, there's just no chemistry between us. I didn't know how to tell him, but I knew breaking up was inevitable. I couldn't keep using him as my distraction from Jacob any longer. It wasn't right.

     As Robert and I pulled up into the driveway at home, I could tell he wanted to discuss something with me. Something I had been trying to put off for a couple of weeks now. When he put his car in park and turned off the engine, he grabbed one of my hands and held it in both of his. The way he was looking at me was a look I wasn't ready for, and a look I don't think I could ever reciprocate to him.

        "Renesmee, I've really enjoyed these last few months. The more I get to know you, and the more time we spend together, I just..." He trailed off. "I've enjoyed our time together too, Robert." I told him. And I truly meant it. It was nice to feel wanted on a romantic level. Unfortunately for Robert, my heart belonged somewhere else. Unfortunately for me, the person it belonged to didn't want it.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love--" I didn't let Robert finish the last of his sentence, and cut him off.

"Please, don't say it..." I said in a small voice.

        He let go of my hands, and looked away from me. I saw tears forming in his eyes, and it broke my heart to watch. How could I have been so selfish. This guy was laying his heart out for me, and here I was trampling all over it. I hated myself.

"Robert, I'm so sorry. It's just that--" He cut me off then.

"Don't worry about it, Renesmee. It's fine. I'll see you at school." He sighed deeply.

        I grabbed my purse, and told him again how sorry I was, but he didn't say anything more. I shut the car door, and he sped off. Who could blame him, I was a terrible person.

        I started running. I needed to breathe. My heart was hurting, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt guilty, broken, and unwanted. I heard dad call for me, assuming he had just heard everything, but I kept running anyway.


End file.
